


Fireworks

by water_bby



Series: Kakairu Fest Nine Weeks of Summer 2020 Drabbles [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kakairu_fest, Drabble, KakaIru Fest Summer 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_bby/pseuds/water_bby
Summary: Iruka enjoyed fireworks, he truly did.A drabble for the prompt: festivals.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Kakairu Fest Nine Weeks of Summer 2020 Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823578
Kudos: 17
Collections: Nine Weeks of Summer 2020





	Fireworks

The bang of the latest round of fireworks brought Iruka nearly upright in their bed. Kakashi rolled over to plaster himself next to Iruka, but never woke up. Iruka enjoyed fireworks, he truly did, and the bright lights he could see through the window were beautiful, but he wished the kids wouldn’t set them off so often and so late. At least Kakashi had finally learned to sleep through the racket, Iruka thought as he lay back down. Then he smirked at the thought of the kids having to deal with both a sleep-deprived Headmaster and a sleep-deprived Hokage. Hmm….


End file.
